


Platzwunde

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [17]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Double Drabble zum WortPlatzwunde.





	Platzwunde

Es wollte Thiel einfach keine Ruhe lassen, deshalb griff er zum Telefon. „Boerne?”

„Ja?”

„Nicht, dass Sie jetzt denken, dass ich mir großartig Sorgen mache oder so, aber ist Ihre Platzwunde inzwischen eigentlich wieder ganz verheilt?” Boerne war am gestrigen Morgen auf der Arbeit gestolpert und hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen, dabei hatte er sich besagte Wunde zugezogen.

„Noch nicht ganz, Herr Thiel, aber fast. Danke der Nachfrage.”

„Ah, okay, gut. Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht nochmal zur Sicherheit ein neues Pflaster rüber bringen?”

„Eigentlich habe ich genügend Pflaster hier, wenn Sie allerdings möchten, dann ...”

„Bin gleich da.”

 

„Boerne?

„Ja?”

„Wie lange, glauben Sie, dauert es noch genau, bis die Wunde komplett verheilt ist?”

Boerne hob eine Braue und schmunzelte. „Könnte es sein, dass Sie doch ziemlich besorgt sind um mich?”

„Ach was, nein, aber ... na ja, ein bisschen vielleicht schon.”

„Bis morgen früh dürfte von der Wunde nicht mehr viel zu sehen sein.”

„Hm, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich über Nacht hier bleibe? Dann kann ich mich morgen früh persönlich davon überzeugen, dass das so ist, wie Sie sagen. Und wenn die Wunde dann doch noch nicht zu sein sollte, kann ich Ihnen helfen, ein neues Pflaster aufzukleben.”

„Einverstanden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Habt alle noch einen schönen Sonntag, ihr Lieben. 
> 
> Ich schreibe seit ein paar Tagen fleißig am dritten Himmelblau-Kapitel, knapp über 3000 Wörter sind es bisher, ich würde ganz gerne in die Nähe von 5500 Wörtern kommen. :-) Wenn ich bis dahin damit fertig werde, poste ich das Kapitel am kommenden Freitag. ♥


End file.
